


When Spideychelle is Interrupted

by lizamarri



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, F/M, Kissing, MJ Loves Peter, Neck Kissing, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Rough Kissing, The Avengers Inturrupt, infinity war/endgame doesn’t exist, michelle could whoop your ass if she wanted, the avengers are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri
Summary: MJ and Peter have been dating for a while, so they decide to study together.Things get hot quick.And of course Mr Stark chooses that day to bring the Avengers over.(Essentially the Avengers walk in on Peter and MJ kissing. Very heavily might I add.)





	When Spideychelle is Interrupted

Peter smiled as he watched MJ type carefully on her laptop. A piece of brown hair fell carefully down her face, framing her delicate-yet-murderous-when-they-want-to-be cheekbones. She turned to him with deadly brown eyes. “What are you staring at?”  
“Nothing.”  
“No, you’re obviously staring at me. Is there something in my teeth?” She asked.  
“You’re so pretty,” Peter blurted out. He expected MJ to scoff and roll her eyes, but she didn’t.  
“You’re pretty too,” She stated. Peter’s eyes widened as MJ set down her laptop. “What, you gonna kiss me or not?” Peter froze and turned back to her before MJ leaned in. 

The kiss was perfect, everything he could have ever imagined. Her lips were soft, and she guided his to meet hers. MJ definitely wore the pants in this relationship.  
The kiss grew deeper as MJ twisted Peter to the back of the couch. She moaned slightly into the kiss as Peter’s hands fumbled around the bottom of her top.  
She had no idea what happened to her brain, usually it was so calm and collected. Now it was like a bundle of noodles. 

She helped him take her shirt off.

His came off to somehow and MJ didn’t know or care, all her mind was focused on how hot Peter looked with no shirt on. Her hands subconsciously ran over his muscles, and his encircled her hips, pulling her closer.  
Teeth clinked as MJ pushed him harder into the couch and he clenched her waist, holding onto her like a lifeline. 

Her hair was a mess but she didn’t care.  
MJ carefully kissed her way down his jawline, making him moan.  
She decided that was her new favorite noise.  
MJ sucked on a section of his neck, being extra sure to leave a mark, not bothering to be gentle knowing his healing would take care of it in an hour or so. 

She moved back to his lips and proceeded to wheedle out the sweetest noises as her flesh grew warm against his while she clawed his abs. He kissed her with a passion, letting her tongue entwine with his.  
His hair was so messy, the brown curls fluffed around with her hands running through it. 

“Hey Pete, I brought the- OH MY GOD!” Tony said before averting his eyes, Peter shirtless and MJ’s blue bra there for all to see.  
“Ohhh... Hey Mr Stark!” Peter stuttered.  
“Son of Stark, how nice to see-“ Peter grimaced as the Avengers just walked into the room. MJ rolled her eyes.  
Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Shuri, T’Challa, and Okoye all were in the room staring at the two teens, both shirtless, MJ with messed up hair and Peter with a trail of hickeys down his neck. He stood and searched around for his shirt while MJ just stood there, arms crossed, staring down the Avengers shirtless. Peter finally found his shirt and wordlessly handed MJ hers.

“Uhh... hey guys. This is my girlfriend Michelle,” Peter said while rubbing the back of his neck.  
“You can call me MJ.” She said, her arms still crossed.  
“What!” Peter said. “It took almost two months for you to let me calm you MJ!”  
“Michelle is way to feminine if I’m going to beat up the Avengers. I’m still mad at Steve for dropping a shipping crate on you. You too Scott. But you didn’t knock him out of the sky on purpose so I won’t break anything.” The Avengers backed up and eyed MJ. She just smiled, wrinkling her nose a bit.  
“Yeah, MJ might kill you guys. I was telling Ned about Berlin but it was on speaker... it wasn’t pretty. That was a year ago, she’s still mad,” Peter supplied. 

“Pepper is the only woman to escape my wrath, due to the fact she is the most powerful person in here, no offense Nat,” MJ said all the while staring at Steve so hard he winced.  
“Pete, I gotta go. I promised my mom I’d be back in time for dinner. You need to come over later to finish because we didn’t get too far tonight,” she said while gathering her laptop, notebook, and pencil. She walked over and kissed him on the lips. “Love you loser.”  
“Love you too MJ!” Peter said. 

“Peter, your girlfriend is badass and I love it. She’s approved,” Nat said and Pepper nodded.  
“Oh yeah, she wanted to interview you guys, Wanda, Shuri, and Okoye. Gamora and Mantis if possible, she’s doing a journalist series about women in power positions and battling sexism in the workplace,” he said while stacking notebooks. “I’m glad you guys finally met her, she’s been dying to meet you though she would never show it.”

“Are we all going to ignore the fact that Peter was on the verge of having sex when we arrived?!” Sam blurt out.  
“I’ll tell MJ you said that.”

Sam paled. A lot.

“Bye!” Peter said before running back to his room.  
“The kid is gonna be the death of me,” Tony said.  
“Damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you liked this, I do take prompts!  
> Also, there are a few one shots on my account and I plan to post more, so check those out if you want to!  
> Comments and kudos are loved and accepted!


End file.
